


Constant

by fififolle



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> I wrote this for celeste9 as a kind of late birthday gift :)

Furiosa's hands slid into the dry sand, and the dry sand refused to turn into The Green Place, no matter how much she stared at it. Her throat burned with heat and dust and anger and pain.

Pain for the loss of the many mothers. She closed her eyes and finally let the anger drain from her, leaving only sadness.

It was only when she opened her eyes again that she realised she wasn't alone. The shape was far enough away that she had time to think, but then she saw it was Max, standing on the edge of the dune near her.

She turned, and looked back at him. His eyes were full of worry and concern, but as soon as she caught his eye he looked aside, began to move away.

"Max," she said. It wasn't a plea, or a gesture of understanding. It was only that she didn't mind him being there.

He paused, then blinked at her. She got to her feet and walked over, pulling him into a hug. He felt solid in her arms. Real.

Awkwardly, he patted her back. She smiled into his neck. He lacked any grace or guile, but she knew that whatever happened, he would not change, and there was comfort in that.

~


End file.
